Too Young 3: All Grown Up?
by HallWin-jdm86
Summary: Sequel to Too Young and Too Young: The Sequel. I recommend that you read both of those before you read this one. The Children are growing up, but are they growing up before their parents are ready? This is a nonmagic story.
1. The Storm

**Too Young 3: All Grown Up? **

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!

------------------------------------------------------------

**This story takes place 7 years after Too Young: The Sequel. **

The Halliwell-Wyatt's:  
Leo- 28; Piper- 28; Jess & Mel- 12; Wyatt- 6; Chris-4  
The Trudeau's:  
Andy- 30; Prue- 30; A.J.- 10; Alex-7; Alison- 3  
The Halliwell-Turner's:  
Cole- 29; Phoebe-26; Savannah- 8; Ben- 4; Nicole- 4  
The Brody's:  
Kyle- 25; Paige- 24; Jack- 4; Ashley- 1

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Storm

"Jessica! Melinda! Hurry up! You'll be late for school!" Piper yelled up the stairs of the manor to her daughters. She went back to the kitchen where she was preparing breakfast for her family. Her younger children and two of her sisters' children were already seated at the table.

Andy was still working at the police station, and Prue was a photographer. It had extremely rainy in the early morning, and Andy had gotten a call around 6am about a serious accident near Golden Gate Bridge. Prue decided to go with him and see if there were any good scenes worth photographing. On their way, they dropped off their kids.

When Leo walked into the kitchen, Piper stopped him before he sat down. "Leo, could run upstairs and get Alison down here so she can have something to eat. And then when you go to work, I need you to take her and Chris to pre-school," Piper said.

"Ok. What about the rest of the kids?" he asked.

"Well, I'm hoping Jess and Mel will be ready in time to catch the bus, A.J.'s taking the bus, right?"

"Right," A.J. said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Piper said. "And I can take Alex and Wyatt to school."

"Ok. I'll be right back. While I'm upstairs I'll nag the girls more."

"Thank-you honey."

After Leo left the room, Phoebe and Paige walked in the back door with their kids.

"Oh, hey!" Piper greeted her younger sisters, nieces and nephews. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, our husbands had to leave at 6:00 this morning, so we thought we'd come see what our sisters are up to," Phoebe said.

"Well, you'll have to accept just one sister. Andy got called in this morning, too and Prue went with him to take pictures," Piper said.

"We figured that. Can you handle getting all of the kids ready?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, we have to do it a lot. Leo's upstairs getting the girls. You know, I'm not liking the tween twins. And I don't think I'll like them when they're teenagers, either."

"Why not?" Phoebe asked. "Is it that bad?"

"Every morning, I have to yell at them to wake up, yell at them to hurry up and get ready so they don't miss the bus, and then after supper I have to yell at them to do their homework, get ready for bed, _get_ too bed... You two will _love_ having teenagers."

"Aunt Piper," Savannah said. "Are Jess and Mel still in their room?"

"As far as I know, yes. You can go up and see them if you'd like."

"Ok, thank-you." She ran up to see her older cousins.

"Mommy, can I go play in the living room with Ben and Jack?" Chris asked.

"Did you finish your breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Go ahead. You can go, too Wyatt, if you'd like. A.J., Alex, as soon as you're done your breakfast, you can go, too. Boys, make sure you are all ready for school before you start playing. A.J., when you finish eating can you make sure all of them are ready, please?"

"Ok, Aunt Piper."

As four little boys ran out of the kitchen, Leo walked in dodging them, holding Alison. "I see we have a full house."

"Yeah. Cole and Kyle got called to the accident this morning, too," Piper said. She decided to turn on the small TV they had in the kitchen to see if the accident was on the news.

_Female News Reporter: "Every school and daycare is closed today because of the multiple accidents that have happened this morning due to the rain this morning. Some businesses are also closed today because of flash floods." The video was changing to different scenes all over the city. "The most recent closures we've heard about are South Bay Social Services, 415 Magazine, Quake..." The picture then changed to P3, Piper's club._

"Oh my gosh! That's the club! Paige, I need you to stay here and watch all the kids for me. I have to go check for any damage. I'll call as soon as I can," Piper said very quickly. She grabbed her keys and purse and started to head out the door.

"Piper, wait," Leo said, still holding Alison.

"What is it Leo?" Piper asked.

"Look at Alison. She's not looking too well. I think I should take her to the hospital, what do you think?"

"Leo, if you think she should go, then you're probably right. After all, YOU are the paramedic, not me." Piper had a look at the small child anyway, and placed her wrist to Alison's forehead. "Leo, she's burning up. And she's really pale! Why are you still standing here? Get going, take her to the hospital!"

Leo grabbed his keys from the hook on the wall and ran out the door to his car. He buckled the three-year-old into a car seat in the back, and drove to the hospital.

"Piper, do think she'll be alright?" Phoebe asked.

"I hope so. I don't think I've felt any of the kids as warm as she is though," Piper said, a little worried. "I gotta go. I'll call you when I get to the club to let you know what it's like out there."

"Ok. And we'll call you if we find anything out on the news or from Leo," Paige said.

"Ok. Oh, if Prue calls, please don't let her know about Alison. We don't want her to panic."

"Gotcha. Now get out of here!" Phoebe urged her sister. When Piper was gone, Phoebe turned to Paige. "I'm going to call Elise and see if I can work from here today. You know, so I can help you out with all the kids."

"Ok. I'll go tell the kids about school being closed."

Phoebe grabbed her cell phone and dialled the number to The Bay Mirror, where she was an advice columnist. Paige carried Ashley into the living room where her son and five nephews were playing.

"Guess what boys," she said.

"What, Mommy?" Jack asked.

"There's no school today! We're all going to stay here!"

"Yay!" all of the boys cheered at once.

"I'm going to go upstairs and tell the girls, now. I'll be right back." She left the boys and strolled up the stairs, making funny faces at her one-year-old the whole time. When she reached the door to her nieces bedroom, she knocked twice and then entered. "Guess what girls."

"What is it Aunt Paige? We heard Dad panic and go downstairs quickly after he got Alison. Is she ok?" Jess asked.

"We aren't too sure right now. You're mom said she's burning up and that none of you or your cousins have ever felt that hot before. But that's not what I came up here to tell you."

"Then what is it?" Mel asked.

"All of the schools are closed today because of the storm. There have so many accidents and flash floods that I don't have to go to work either. It's been closed for the day. Phoebe is even calling her boss to see what's going at the paper."

"What about the club?" Jess asked. "Has there been any news on how it is?"

"Actually, they showed a picture of it on the news and your Mom even rushed out to check on it. It's just me and Phoebe here right now with all you kids."

"I really hope everything's ok," Savannah said. "I'm gonna go see my mom and see if we can call my Dad."

"Why don't we all go downstairs and wait to here from everyone," Paige suggested. "You can spend all day giving each other make-overs if you want."

"Ok."

"Your mom should be calling soon anyway. And maybe your dad, too."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and look for the next chapter.**


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Phoebe, Paige, and the children were all in the conservatory, waiting to hear from their family members. Jess and Mel went to the kitchen to make a little snack for everyone. They loved to cook, just like their mother. They came back in with some little sandwiches for everyone, juice boxes for the kids, and coffee for their aunts.

"Aunt Phoebe, do you think we could call Grandma and Grandpa to see if they had much damage out there, and to see how the horses are?" Jess asked.

"Sure, why not. Just don't be too long in case your parents or uncles are trying to call," Phoebe said.

"Thank-you."

Streak, Daisy and Peach were still out at Victor and Patty's ranch. Beauty had passed away about a year and half after the foals were born, and Yoshi was had just passed away a few months ago. Victor took him out for a small ride and he tripped in a rabbit hole. Victor had managed to get him back to the ranch before he had to deal with the problem. He had done everything he could to try to keep him alive, but nothing worked.

Just after Jess left the room to call her grandparents, Leo walked in the front door with Alison in his arms. "Hi everyone," he greeted.

"Hi Leo. So, how is she?" Paige asked about her niece.

"She's fine. She's got a throat infection, that's all."

"Then why was she burning up?"

"Because she's so young, her body is having trouble fighting the infection, so it was trying harder than, say, even Alex's body would."

"Wow," Phoebe said.

"Has anybody called to give us an update?" Leo asked as he sat down, still holding the little girl.

"No, not yet. Jess just went to call Mom and Dad to see if anything happened out there and to check on the horses."

"Ok. I'm going to take Alison up to bed and then come back in here with everyone."

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Half an hour later, Piper came in, slamming the door shut. Leo jumped out of his seat and went to see what was wrong.

"They closed the road, so I can get anywhere near the club," she said.

"What? Why not?" Leo asked her, pulling her into his arms.

"I don't know." A few tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

The phone rang and Mel answered. "Hi Uncle Cole. Yeah, she's right here. Mom, Uncle Cole wants to talk to you," she said.

"Me? Why me?"

"I don't know."

"Hello. Oh, thank-you so much. How is everything there?" She paused so he could talk. "Oh, no. The entire floor is flooded? That's going to cost a fortune. What about everything in the stock room?"

"What is it Piper?" Leo asked.

"The club," she told him. She went back to talking to Cole. "Oh my gosh. Um, you know what, don't worry about anything. I'll just wait until they open the road back up. Do you have a paper and something to right with near you? Good. Right down 'Closed due to flood damage.' Thanks Cole. What's it like out there? Gees. Oh, yeah. They're all here and fine. The kids are all playing."

"Piper, let me talk to him," Phoebe said.

"Uh, Cole, Phoebe wants to talk to you. Ok, buh-bye," Piper said, then handed the phone to her sister. "Leo, the club is ruined! Cole said there's about 6 inches of water covering the entire floor, and it's obvious that it was higher," she started to cry again and Leo pulled her back into his arms.

"It'll be ok. Everything will be fine," he comforted her. He let her cry in his arms for a few minutes.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" Chris asked, tugging on Leo's pant leg.

Piper looked down to her young son and picked him up. "It's ok, Chris. Mommy's fine," she said, wiping away her tears.

"Why were you crying?"

"Because there was a lot of water all over the inside of Mommy's club."

"Was it from the storm?"

"Yes, baby, it was. Go back to playing now." She set her son down after she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he ran back over to where he was playing with his cousins and brother. "Leo, what did the hospital say is wrong with Alison?"

"Uh, she's got a throat infection, that's all."

"Really? Hm. Did they give her any medicine?"

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen."

Phoebe hung up the phone, it rang a few seconds later. Piper answered it. "Hello? Andy, hi. How is everything? How's Prue? That's good. Have you heard from Kyle? Oh, is he? Ok. Paige was getting a little worried. We haven't heard from him at all this morning. Ok, I bet she'd like that. Thanks, Andy. Bye."

"What did he have to say?" Paige asked.

"He said that it's kinda scary down there. But, he's fine, Prue's fine, and he said that Kyle is in constant contact with him. He said that he'll get Kyle to call here when he can."

Paige visibly relaxed when Piper informed them about Kyle. "I think I'm going to take Ashley upstairs for a nap. I'll be right back." She stood and began to walk up the stairs, but when the phone rang again, she raced back into the living room.

"Hello?" Piper answered the phone. "Oh, hi Kyle. She's right here." She handed Paige the phone.

"Kyle? Oh thank heavens. I've been so worried! We've been watching the news all morning, and when I didn't here anything from you, I was getting even more worried." She paused as he talked for a minute. "The kids are fine. They're here with the rest of the family. What was that? No, don't go, Kyle. I miss you. Ok, fine. Go, but please be careful. Call me back later. Bye baby."

"Is everything ok?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. He had to go, I think I heard an explosion somewhere."

"What? Did he say where he was?" Phoebe asked, beginning to panic.

"No, but I'm sure Cole's fine. Wasn't he at the club?"

"Yeah, he was," Piper said. "Don't worry Phoebe. Paige, why don't you take Ashley upstairs for a nap, and then come back down and I'll make some tea to help us relax."

"Ok." Paige headed upstairs while Piper and Phoebe headed to the kitchen.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

A few hours later, the front door opened and in walked Andy, Prue, Cole, and Kyle. Their family all ran to them and hugged them, not wanting to let them go ever.

When Prue saw that Alison was not there, she asked Piper where she was.

"Um, Alison's sick, she's upstairs, resting," Piper said.

"Sick? What's wrong with her?" Prue asked worriedly.

"She's just a throat infection," Leo said. "We were worried about her this morning, so I took her to the hospital. They gave me some medicine for her and it's in the kitchen. She's fine, don't worry."

"Thank-you, Leo. I'll go check on her," Prue said. She set down her camera bag on her way upstairs.

Everyone managed to make it into the living room and sit down. The children were all sitting on, or as close as they could get to their fathers.

"So," Piper began, "how's everything out there?"

"Scary. But at least all of the accidents got cleaned up." Andy said.

Prue came in holding her daughter who was sleeping, and sat next to her husband.

"How's the club, Cole?" Piper asked, afraid to here the answer.

"You're not going to like it. I didn't bother bringing the list with me. I got permission to take you there tomorrow, and you can have a look at everything."

"Thanks, Cole."

"Does this mean we have to go back to school tomorrow?" Savannah asked.

"Probably not," Kyle said. "It's still a mess out there. I don't think very many of the buildings were cleaned up yet, just the roads."

All of the children cheered.

"Maybe we could all come back here tomorrow," Phoebe said, looking around the room to see all of the little faces light up even more. "It's all alright with Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo, of course."

"I have no problem with it, Phoebe," Piper said. Leo nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so why don't we all go home now and come back here for breakfast in the morning?" Prue suggested.

"Ok, that sounds good to us," Paige said.

"Us, too," Phoebe said.

"Great, we'll see you all in the morning, then," Piper said.

"Have a safe drive home, guys," Leo said as everyone walked out to their cars. When everyone was gone, Piper, Leo, and their 4 children all sat in the living room.

"Could Mel and I have some friends over for the night?" Jess asked.

"No, not for the night," Leo said. "We've had a busy day already."

"Ok, then for the day tomorrow?"

"Sure. After breakfast. One each," Piper said. "Go call one friend each and see if it's alright with their parents."

The girls ran off to the phone, each knowing exactly who they were going to call. About 20 minutes later, they came back into the room.

"Well? Who do you have coming over?" Leo asked.

"I don't have anyone coming over. All of my friends are busy," Mel said.

"What about you, Jessie?" their father asked again.

"Drew," she simply stated.

"Do we know Drew?" Piper asked.

"No, but Mel does. Drew just moved here at the beginning of the year."

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad. Drew's a good kid," Mel said.

"How old is Drew?" Leo asked.

"12. Drew moved here from Seattle."

"Ok. Why don't you take your brothers upstairs and get them ready for bed," Piper suggested.

"And You can get ready for bed, too, girls," Leo said. "It's getting kind of late."

"Ok. Come on guys," Mel said. Jess went and picked up Chris, and Mel grabbed Wyatt's hand. The 4 of them walked up the stairs while their parents sat in each other's arms on the couch.

"We've got good kids," Leo said.

"I know. Can you imagine what life would be like if the girls weren't yours?" Piper asked.

"They would be mine no matter what, Piper. I wouldn't care if it was biological or not."

"I know, but, if it was one of the other guys..."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Yay! Everyone is alright! I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review, and stay tuned. **

I'm also starting a new story called Matchmaker. Please check it out.


	3. Sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thank you to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Sick

The next morning, the family had all come and joined together at the manor, once again. When the doorbell rang after breakfast, Jess went and answered it because she knew it would be Drew.

"Hey," she said, letting Drew into the house. They walked into the living room where the rest of the family was.

"Mom, Dad, this is Drew," she said.

Piper and Leo looked over to their daughter and saw a boy about her age next to her. After a moment of them registering this, Piper said, "Hello, Drew. I'm Piper, Jessica's mother, and this is her father, Leo." Next, she went around the room introducing the rest of the family to Drew.

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you," Drew said. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"We'll be upstairs working on homework if anyone needs us," Jess said and pulled Drew towards the stairs.

"Piper," Leo said. "Should someone keep an eye on them?"

"Leo, they're 12, they should be fine for a couple of years," she replied.

"Are you sure, Piper?" Prue asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I think. Mel! Come here please!" Piper called.

"Yeah, Mom?" Mel asked when she arrived from the conservatory where her cousins and brothers were playing.

"Tell us about Drew, please."

"Oh, Drew's a great kid. Never does anything too bad at school."

"Melinda, he just went upstairs with your sister."

Mel just stood there for a moment. "'K."

Piper and Leo didn't like how long it took her to answer. They both jumped up out of their seats and ran up the stairs.

They found the door to the girls room closed, so without knocking, they opened the door. "Jessica, could we see you for a minute, please?" Piper asked.

"I guess so." She stood up off of the floor and went out into the hall, where her parents pulled her into their room.

"Jess, since you're getting older, we'd appreciate it if you left your door open when you have guests over," Leo said.

"Why?"

"Because we said so," Piper said. "We'll talk about it after Drew goes home later."

"Ok. Can I go back to my room now?"

"Sure. Be good," Leo said. Jess went off and sat back down beside Drew. "Piper, please tell me we raised them good and they won't do anything we did."

"I don't know, Leo. According to Prue, they're just like me. I hope they aren't too much like, though."

Back in the living room, Mel was sitting where her mother was, while her aunt's and uncle's asked her questions.

"Mel, what else can you tell us about Drew?" Prue asked.

"Um, I don't know."

"Are you friends with him as well?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, a little. But him and Jess are real good friends. They help each other with homework a lot."

"Anything else?" Phoebe asked.

"Um...He told me, um... never mind," she decided not to tell anyone what she knew, especially since her parents walked back in the room.

"How'd it go up there?" Cole asked.

"Pretty good," Piper said. Mel went back to the conservatory.

"I think it's safe to say we may be doomed," Leo said.

"Gee, thanks. You know, we're next in that department," Cole said. "Savannah keeps asking us if she can get some of the stuff Mel and Jess have."

"Like what?" Piper asked.

"Oh, make-up, earrings, mini-skirts..." Phoebe said.

"WHAT? They don't have mini-skirts," Piper said. "I have never purchased any for them. They're 12. They don't need mini-skirts! Or make-up!"

"Yup, we're doomed," Leo said, nodding his head, confirming what he said earlier.

"Piper, you think you feel horrible about your 12 year olds acting like this? My daughter's 8!" Phoebe said.

"We can be doomed together," Cole said to Leo.

"Hey, at least you can blame some other guy for Savannah acting like this if you want. I can't."

"Oh, sure you can, Leo. You can blame any guy you want to. It just won't mean anything. You can blame Jeremy or Dan if you'd like."

"If I had to choose between those two or myself, Piper, I'd choose myself. I would prefer if you never mentioned those guys, ever."

"Why?" Mel asked from the doorway.

"Haven't you guys told them?" Phoebe asked her sister and brother-in-law in a whisper.

Piper shook her head. "Mel, honey, can we talk about it later, please? Like, in 5 years, or never?"

"Please," Leo asked his daughter.

"I guess," Mel said. She came in and sat next to her parents. "Mom, I don't feel too well."

Piper felt her daughter's forehead. "Oh my gosh. Leo, she's burning up."

"Maybe she caught what Alison has," Andy said.

Leo felt his daughter's forehead. "Mel, come here," he said, patting his lap. Mel sat on Leo's lap so he could check her some more. "Piper, call the doctor. Prue, get all of the kids in here, including Jess and Drew."

"Leo, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to have a look at all of the kids. It looks similar to what Alison had yesterday, but worse. Prue, bring Alison in here, too."

"Do you want me to get Ashley?" Paige asked.

"Yeah."

Mel was getting warmer and more pale by the minute. Just before all of the kids got in there, she passed out.

"What is it, D..." Jess started, then saw her twin sister unconscious on the couch. "Dad! What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Jessie. Kids, just stand back. Jess, grab you brothers. Kids, go sit with your parents," Leo said as calm as he could.

"The doctor said she's on her way. Will she be alright, Leo?" Piper asked, standing with the rest of her children.

"Yeah, I hope so," he said the last part, mostly to himself, but Piper managed to hear. He slowly moved to the other kids to quickly examine them, but so far, they all seemed fine.

When the doctor arrived, she had a look at Mel, who was still unconscious on the couch. "What happened?" she asked.

Piper and Leo informed the doctor of the events. She decided to have a good look at all of the children, starting with the two that had similar symptoms, and then going to the rest of them, beginning with the oldest, and working to the youngest. She also had a quick look at Drew and all of the adults.

"Well, all I can say is give everyone some of the antibiotics. A stronger dose for the Alison and Melinda, of course, but start it off that way, and let me know if anything else happens."

"Thank-you, doctor. Can you tell us what you think it is?" Leo asked.

"Honestly, Leo, I have no idea. I've never seen anything like this before. I'll let you know if I find anything out."

"Ok, thank-you."

"Drew, I think you should go home," Piper said.

"Ok. Thanks for having me over. Bye," he said.

"Bye," everyone said to him as he left.

"Jess, you're sleeping in either your brothers' room, or the spare room until your sister is better. We don't want you getting sick, too," Leo said.

"Ok. I'll go move some of my things, then," Jess said.

"Can I help?" Savannah asked.

"Sure." Jess and Savannah went up to the girls room and gathered up some of her things.

"I think we'd better get going," Andy said.

"I think everyone should get going," Piper said. "It's been a great day, but if Mel and Alison both have something, and the doctor doesn't even know what it is, then we don't want anyone else getting it."

"Yeah. Call us if anything changes, Piper," Paige said. She hugged big sister. Piper gave Jack and Ashley a little hug, too, then they went home.

Prue and Andy stood up, gave Piper and Leo each a hug, then the 2 families said there good-byes.

Cole and Phoebe were still seated, holding their twins. "Looks like we're here for a little while longer," Cole said.

Piper and Leo picked up Wyatt and Chris and sat down, too.

"Savannah! No!" they heard Jess yell. Then they saw Savannah run in holding an item of clothing.

"Mom, look what Jess gave me!" she said excitedly, showing off her new mini-skirt.

"Savannah, can I see that?" Piper asked.

Jess was now standing in the living room doorway. Savannah handed the skirt to Piper.

"Jess, where did you get this?" Piper asked.

"A store."

"_How_ did you get this?"

"Money I get from watching my cousins."

"I see. Have you worn this before?"

"Maybe."

"Jessica, answer me, honestly. Have you worn this little thing to school?"

"Yes."

"And you haven't gotten in any trouble?"

"No. Not really. Mel has one, too!"

"We're not talking about your sister right now. We'll deal with her when she's better."

"Why wouldn't you just come to us if you wanted something like this?" Leo asked.

"Because I knew you would say no."

"That's not the point, Jess. You should still come to us when you want stuff. Oh, I want all of your make-up, too," Piper said.

"What? How did you know about that?"

"Well, your little cousin here wants to be just like you and your sister, and she goes to your aunt Phoebe and uncle Cole asking them if she can have some, too."

"Fine, I'll go get it." Jess stormed off, back up to her room.

"Savannah, you can't have that skirt. You're too young," Phoebe said. "We're going to go home now. Bye guys."

"Bye."  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------ **

A/N: That's the chapter! I hope everyone liked it. Please review and stay tuned.


	4. Arguing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been pretty busy and had a touch of writer's block. Thank you to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4: Arguing  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since the girls were sick. They were feeling much better now, back to their old selves. Luckily, no one else had gotten sick. The doctor's still didn't know what was wrong with them, but the family didn't care at the moment.

Piper was in the kitchen making lunches for the children for school while Leo was reading the newspaper at the table with Wyatt and Chris eating their breakfasts. Jess and Mel were in their room still, trying to get ready. Piper and Leo had gone through all of the girls clothes and gotten rid of anything inappropriate.

Finally, the girls came into the kitchen. Jess had chosen jeans and a tank top, while Mel chose a knee-length skirt and a t-shirt. They grabbed some toast that was prepared and sat at the table.

"How's everyone feeling this morning?" Piper asked.

"Good," the girls mumbled.

"Um, we wondering," Mel started, "if we could go to a friends house this weekend."

"Who's house?" Leo asked, folding up his newspaper and setting it down.

"Meg's. She was in our class last year."

"And it's her birthday," Jess put in. "Please?"

"I'm assuming her parents will be there?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. At least one of them will be there the whole time."

"Well, I suppose it's alright with me. But I will be calling her mother today. Just for more information."

"Ok," Mel said.

"Is it alright with you, Daddy?" Jess asked.

"I guess so. Who all will be there?"

"We don't know."

"Will it be overnight?"

"We don't know."

"Well, what _do_ you know?" Piper asked.

"That it's down the road and around the corner."

"Ok. Do you need to get a gift for her?"

"We don't know."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm calling her mother, isn't it?"

"Sure."

"Could we have some of our things back for that night?" Mel asked.

"No," both Piper and Leo said in unison.

"Why not? All of the other girls will be wearing that kind of stuff!"

"That's nice," Piper said. "When I was your age, I wasn't allowed to have that kind of stuff."

"But Mom..." both girls whined.

"No! I don't want to hear anything else about the things we took away from you. You can have makeup in a few years, and maybe when your 16 you can have that kind of clothes. If you _really_ want them."

"Fine." The girls finished their breakfast and grabbed their school bags.

"Don't forget to pick up your brothers right after school," Leo said.

"And then come to the club. I need everybody's help cleaning up. I'm hoping I can re-open by the end of the month," Piper said.

"Ok. Do you have any idea what band you'll get for re-opening night?" Jess asked.

"Not yet. Maybe you two can help me with that when we know more about everything."

"Cool. Bye everybody."

"Bye. Have a good day, girls," Leo said. The girls ran out of the house so they wouldn't miss the bus. Leo finished his coffee and stood up. "I should go get ready for work. What time do you think you'll head out?"

"I don't know. I figured probably around 10 maybe."

"Do you want me to take both of the boys? Or just Wyatt?"

"It doesn't matter. I can take Chris on my way to the club."

"Ok. Wyatt are you ready for school?"

Wyatt nodded.

"Come on boys, let's go get dressed while Daddy gets ready for work," Piper said. She helped Wyatt out of his seat and picked up Chris. She held on to Wyatt's hand and the four of them went upstairs.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

That afternoon, Mel and Jess walked down the stairs of the club with their brothers and found Piper sitting at the bar with head in her hands.

"Mom? Is everything ok?" Jess asked as they got closer.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's great," Piper said. She took Chris in her arms and asked, "How was school?"

"Good. We got the results of our math tests," Jess said.

"Jess!" Mel yelled.

"What?" Piper asked, with a tone of disappointment.

"Well, I got an A+," Jess said.

"Melinda, what did you get?"

Mel rolled her eyes and pulled her test out of her backpack. She handed it over to Piper. "You and Dad have to sign it," she said.

Piper opened her mouth in shock. "How could you get an F? You're good at math!"

"I had trouble with this chapter. I'm not good with algebra."

"You could've come to me or your Dad for help, sweetie. You know that."

"I know. But you were busy with the club and Dad was busy taking care of everything else. I didn't want to bother you."

"Well, what about your Aunts and Uncles? You could've tried to get help from one of them."

"Mom, they live on the other side of town. It doesn't seem right to have them come all the way to the house to help me with homework."

"Ok. That's true. I'll take this weekend off and I'll you with your homework. Ok?"

"But, what about Meg's party?"

"I think the party is out for this weekend. Jess can go, unless she's having trouble in any class."

"That's not fair, Mom!" Mel whined.

"Get your grades up, and you can go. Better yet, I'll let you have a party here when everything's back to normal. How does that sound?"

"Really, Mom? That sounds awesome!"

"Ok. But, until you get your grades up, you can't make any plans. I'm going to drive both of you to school tomorrow and have a talk with your teachers. Just to see how your doing in all of your classes."

"Ok."

"Now, put your things in the office and come out here to help me."

The girls took their bags and jackets, along with Wyatt's and Chris' to the office and Piper kept the boys with her.

The girls came back, followed by someone that came in the back entrance. "Hey, Mom. Look who we found," Jess said.

Piper turned around and smiled. "Hi honey. What are you doing here?"

"I got off work early," Leo said. He picked Wyatt up off the floor. "Why don't we go out for supper tonight?"

"Really?" the girls asked.

"Really," Leo said.

"Sounds good to me," Piper said. "I'm not really in the mood to make supper. I found out that it's going to cost twice the estimate for the floor and stage."

"What? How come?"

"I don't know. I guess there might have been more damage than we originally knew about."

Leo sighed. "Let's not think about work or school or anything else right now. Let's just go rent some movies and have an early supper. We'll do worrying tomorrow."

"Ok," everyone said.

"I'll get the boys in the car and meet you all out there," Leo said. He set Wyatt back on the floor and took Chris from Piper's arms.

"Girls, get your things. Come on."

The family gathered their things together and headed out.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: That's all for now. Sorry it's not as long as the other chapters, but I thought I should update. I hope you liked it. Please review and stay tuned.**


	5. Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thank you to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5: Accident

"Dad, come on!" Jess called. "I don't want to be late for the party!"

It was Saturday afternoon and Piper was helping Mel with her math. Leo had said that he would drop Jess off at the party and then take the boys out to the park to give Piper and Mel some quiet time to focus.

"We're coming Jess," Leo said.

"Have a good time at the party, sweetie. Call us when you're ready to come home. Be good," Piper said, and then hugged Jess.

"I will, Mom. Come on Wyatt. Let's get in Daddy's car while we wait for him."

"Bye Mommy," Wyatt said. He followed his sister out to the car where she helped him get in.

"Have fun at the park, Leo. Make sure Jess has everything," Piper said.

"I will," he said. He hugged Piper and kissed her, then picked Chris up and took him out to the car.

Piper went to the kitchen after they were all gone and sat down beside Mel. "How are you doing, honey?"

"I'm having a little trouble with this one here," she said, pointing to a question in the book.

"Ok." Piper grabbed some scrap paper and a pen. She wrote out the equation and explained how to get the answer. Once Mel understood that one, Piper decided she'd let Mel try a few while she made some cookies and washed some laundry.

A little while later, Piper was tending the laundry and Mel was still trying to figure out some of her math. "Mel, did you want to grab the cookies for me?" Piper called out from the laundry room.

"Sure, Mom." Mel got up from the table and took the final batch of cookies out of the oven. She grabbed a cookie that had been out of the oven for a few minutes and headed back over to the table.

Piper brought a basket out to the table with some of Wyatt and Chris' clothes and started folding them. "How are you coming along, honey?"

"Pretty good. What time are Dad and the boys supposed to be home?"

"I don't know exactly. They were going out to the park after they dropped off your sister. I don't think they'll be much longer, though."

"Ok." A few minutes passed while Piper continued to fold laundry and Mel ate her cookie and worked on her homework. When the phone rang, Mel jumped up saying, "I'll get it!" She ran to the phone on the wall. "Hello? Hi Uncle Andy, what's up? Sure, she's right here."

Piper took the phone from Mel. "Hi Andy. What? We'll be right there." She hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and purse, and said, "Come on Mel. We have to go. We need to get your sister quickly."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Piper didn't say anything. She just headed out the backdoor, followed by a confused Melinda.

They got to the house where the party was and Mel went to the door. When the door opened, Mel said, "Where's Jess?"

"She's in the other room with the others," Meg's mother answered.

Mel walked through to where the other kids were and went to her sister. "Jess, we need to go, now."

"What? How come?"

"I don't know. Mom won't say anything. Uncle Andy called and then Mom started acting weird."

"That can't be good. I'll grab my stuff and be right out."

After the girls were in the car, Piper drove as fast as she could to the hospital. Both girls were extremely freaked out. She pulled in and turned off the engine, still not saying a word. She ran in, followed by the girls. They saw Andy waiting for them at the front desk.

He wrapped Piper in his arms and she mumbled, "What happened?"

"I have no idea. You'll have to ask Leo. They're down this way. Follow me." The four of them walked down a bright hallway, quickly and quietly. The girls still didn't quite understand what was going on, but they knew it had something to do with their father and brothers.

They went into a room with 2 small beds that were both occupied. One of the occupants was hooked up to a heart monitor. Piper just broke down at the sight. Andy pulled her towards him, comforting her. The girls walked a little further into the room to see. They couldn't believe what they saw.

"Are they going to be ok?" Mel asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Chris is. But I'm not sure about Wyatt. I'm sorry everyone."

"Where's Dad?" Jess asked.

"Right here," Leo said as he entered the room. All 3 girls ran into his arms. He had a cast on his right arm and a bandage on his neck.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," he said, as he tried to remember. "We were on our way home. I started to pull away from a stop sign when I heard Wyatt yell something. By the time I realized what he had yelled, it was too late. The other car slammed into the passenger side of our car…" he paused and looked toward Wyatt, "…Right in front of Wyatt. Our car bounced sideways quite a few feet. I must have blacked out. The next thing I remember, I was getting pulled out of the car by the paramedics." He paused again and looked back to Piper and the girls. "Wyatt was still in the car at that point. I could see blood all over him. Both boys were unconscious."

Piper was letting her tears fall freely now.

"I think I'll go now," Andy said. "I'll fill in the rest of the family. Call me if anything changes."

"We will," Leo said. After Andy left, Piper, Leo and the girls sat down on the chairs that were against one of the walls.

Piper had her head against Leo's chest. Both of them had their eyes closed, as did Mel. Jess, on the other hand, kept her eyes on her brothers. She kept looking back and forth from Wyatt to Chris, and back to Wyatt. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright. "Did you see that?" she asked no one in particular.

"See what?" Piper asked and wiped away a tear.

Before anyone else said anything, they heard moaning. "DADDY!" Chris yelled.

Piper and Leo rushed over to Chris' bed. "It's ok, Chris. I'm right here."

Chris blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked over at Leo. "Daddy? Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital, sweetie," Piper said.

"Why?"

"There was an accident," Leo said. "Another car hit ours."

"I thought that was just a dream! Where's Wyatt?"

Piper, Leo and the girls all looked over to Wyatt, and Chris' eyes followed. "He's right there," Mel said.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"We don't know yet," Jess said.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Piper asked.

"Sore. My head hurts, and so does everything on this side," Chris said, pointing to his right.

"I'm going to find a doctor," Leo said. "I want to find out more information."

"Ok," Piper said. Leo left the room and Piper sat right beside Chris on his bed. "You'll be ok in a little while, Chris."

"Mom, I'm going to get some drinks for us, do you want anything?" Mel asked.

"No thank you, sweetie." Mel left and Jess moved over closer to Piper and Chris.

"Mommy, I'm really, really sore," Chris said. His eyes were full of tears ready to fall.

Piper pushed the button for the nurse and pulled Chris into her arms. She kissed the top of his head. "It's ok sweetie. You'll be fine in a minute." A nurse came in the room and Jess moved back to the chairs. "He's in a lot of pain," Piper said.

"Ok. I'll get a shot for him."

"Thank you."

The nurse left and a few moments later, she came back in. She gave Chris a shot of something through his intravenous. "The pain should subside in a few minutes."

"Ok. Thank you."

The nurse left, and Mel and Leo came back in. Mel joined Jess against the wall and Leo went over to Piper and Chris. "What did the doctor say?" Piper asked.

"He said that Chris has a mild concussion and a broken leg." Leo pull back the blankets over Chris to reveal a cast on his tiny leg.

"What else?"

"Not much. He's going to..." Leo stopped talking when heard the constant beeping in the background turn into a steady tone. They all looked over to Wyatt and saw that he was flat lining.

"Wyatt?" Piper said. "No! Leo do something!"

Leo was frozen in place. A doctor and a couple of nurses raced into the room. One of the nurses had a small wheelchair for Chris. She put Chris in it and moved his IV over. "Get out of here, now," she said. The family didn't move. They just stood or sat there staring at Wyatt's motionless body. "I said now!"

Mel and Jess stood up and pushed Chris' wheelchair out of the room. "What's going on?" Chris asked.

"We don't know," Jess said.

Leo and Piper were pushed into the hall and the door was closed. "Mom? Dad?" Mel asked. They all sat down on either chairs or the floor, hoping to hear from someone inside the room shortly.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Uh-oh! What's going to happen to Wyatt? Will everything be ok? Please review and stay tuned. I'm not making any promises for when I update, but hopefully it won't be too far away.**


	6. Wyatt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6: Wyatt

_They all looked over to Wyatt and saw that he was flat lining._

_"Wyatt?" Piper said. "No! Leo do something!"_

_Leo was frozen in place. A doctor and a couple of nurses raced into the room. One of the nurses had a small wheelchair for Chris. She put Chris in it and moved his IV over. "Get out of here, now," she said. The family didn't move. They just stood or sat there staring at Wyatt's motionless body. "I said now!"_

_Mel and Jess stood up and pushed Chris' wheelchair out of the room. "What's going on?" Chris asked._

_"We don't know," Jess said._

_Leo and Piper were pushed into the hall and the door was closed. "Mom? Dad?" Mel asked. They all sat down on either chairs or the floor, hoping to hear from someone inside the room shortly._

15 minutes later, the doctor finally came out of the room. Leo and Piper rushed over to him.

"It's ok. Your son is fine for the moment. He's not awake yet, but he's not gone," the doctor informed them.

They audibly let out a breath they didn't even know they had been holding.

"Can we see him?" Jess asked, walking up behind her parents.

"Of course. But only for a few minutes. And you can get your other son back in his bed."

"Ok, thank you," Piper said. They headed back into the room, but Leo stayed back to talk to the doctor.

"Honestly, how is he?" Leo asked.

"Leo, there is no way to tell until he wakes up. I'm sorry," he said.

"DOCTOR, COME QUICK!" Mel called, peaking her head out the door. Leo and the doctor both ran into the room, seeing Wyatt sitting up in his bed. He was looking a little dazed. The doctor went over to him and checked him, removing some of the tubes carefully, so he could breath mostly on his own. Wyatt coughed when the tubes were gone and Piper was ready with a glass of water.

"Here you go, sweetheart," she said, helping him drink it. She glanced over his tiny body and saw that he had casts covering both of his legs, and another on his right arm, going from his shoulder to his hand. He had scratches all over his face from the glass.

"Where are we, Mommy?"

"We're in the hospital, honey. Do you remember what happened?"

Wyatt shook his head. Tears started to well up in his eyes. "I hurt everywhere."

"Wyatt, we were in a car accident," Leo said softly.

"You're very lucky, Wyatt," the doctor said. "I'll be right back."

With the doctor out of the way, Mel and Jess were able to go to there brother, and Leo grabbed Chris out of his bed so he could see his big brother, too. The girls hugged Wyatt tightly. "We're so happy you're awake," Mel said. There was a knock on the door and everyone turned their attention towards it to see who was there.

"Aunt Prue!" the kids all said.

"Andy told me what happened and I rushed right over here. The doctors wouldn't let me come up for a while though. Is everyone alright?"

"We are now," Piper said. She hugged her big sister. "Let's talk outside." Prue and Piper went out into the hall, and Piper told her everything that had happened.

"Daddy, can we go home?" Wyatt asked.

"Sorry, buddy, but I think you have to stay here for a while. But we'll see you everyday, don't worry."

"Can _I_ go home?" Chris asked.

Leo chuckled. "I don't think so. But you might be able to go home tomorrow."

"Why can he go home, but I can't?" Wyatt asked.

"Because he wasn't as hurt as you."

Piper and Prue came back in the room, and Andy followed them.

"Hi Andy," Leo said.

"Uncle Andy!" the girls exclaimed, running up to him, hugging him. He hugged them back.

"Hi girls. Hey guys. Glad to see you're awake," Andy said to the boys. "Listen to this. The guy that hit your car was intoxicated and ran the stop sign. He's probably going to be going to jail for a long time."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Piper stayed at the hospital that night and Leo took the girls home.

"Dad, are Wyatt and Chris going to be ok?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, Jessie, they're going to fine. It'll take them a while to get healed, but they'll be fine."

"What about your car?" Mel asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to get a new car, but I don't really care, as long as my family is fine." He pulled the girls into a hug and kissed the tops of their heads. "Mel, did you get your homework done?"

"Uh, I don't remember."

"Well go check. If it's not done, get it done, then we can all sit down and watch a movie."

"Ok. Oh, Mom made cookies before we left."

"Then I think we should eat a couple and then take the rest to the hospital tomorrow for your brothers." The phone rang as he finished talking, so he answered it. "Hello. Hi Phoe- Yes, everyone's fine. Piper stayed at the hospital tonight with the boys. We'll know more tomorrow. Good night Phoebe."

The girls chuckled. "Was Aunt Phoebe doing her usually worry/ramble thing?" Jess asked.

"Yup. She does that a lot. Why don't you two get ready for bed and I'll call your Grandparents and Aunt Paige."

"Ok."

"Oh, Dad, can I call my friends at the party and let them know why I had to leave?"

"Sure, after I call the family."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day, the whole family was at the hospital, including Leo's mom and Piper's parents. All of the kids were huddled around Wyatt and Chris, signing their casts while the adults were standing together. Leo's mom and Patty were sitting with the kids, making sure none of them hurt the boys. Jess and Mel walked over to first, their grandpa and hugged him, and then to their grandmothers, and hugged them.

The doctor came in the room and saw how full it was. He asked to see Piper and Leo in the hallway.

"What is it, doctor?" Piper asked, a little nervous.

"You can take both boys home today, if you'd like."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Leo knows how to take care of them. Just keep an eye on them, and if anything happens, call me. I would like to see Wyatt once a week for at least a month, and Chris once every two weeks."

"Ok, thank you so much." The doctor left.

"I'll run home and get the boys some clothes. I'll be back in a bit."

"Leo, get them shorts because of their casts."

"Ok." He kissed her and left, as she went back in the room.

"Guess what," she said to everyone. "We get to go home today!"

"Really? All of us?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, sweetie, all of us. Daddy went to get both of you some clothes, and then we can go."

"Well then why don't we go and wait for you at the manor?" Prue suggested. "That way you'll have plenty of room to get the boys changed."

"And we can take the girls with us," Victor suggested.

"Ok, thanks. I guess we'll see you in a little while then."

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
When they got home, there was a banner sitting out front that said '_Welcome home Wyatt & Chris._'

"Look at that, boys," Piper said, pointing at the banner.

"Cool!" they both said. Leo went to the back of the SUV and pulled out two wheel chairs. He passed one to Piper after he had set it up and she put Chris in it. Leo put Wyatt in the other one. Andy, Cole and Kyle came out to help them bring the boys in.

"Hey guys," Andy said. Each of the men grabbed a side of a wheel chair and carried the boys inside while Piper carried the bags.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Please review and stay tuned.**


	7. Fire

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7: Fire

It's been a few months since the accident. Everyone's back to almost normal. The guy that hit them was going to jail for a long,_ long_ time.

Kyle, Paige and their children were getting ready to go over to Piper and Leo's for Prue and Andy's anniversary.

"Is everyone ready?" Kyle asked.

"Yep," Paige said as she picked up Ashley.

"Jack, do you have to use the bathroom?" Kyle asked his son.

"No. I already did."

"Ok. Let's go."

They walked out to their car and while Paige was buckling Ashley into her car seat, Kyle said, "I forgot the present in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

"Ok. Hurry up, though. We're running a little late," Paige said.

"I know." He ran up to the house.

Paige got in the car as Kyle opened the house door. A few seconds later, there was a loud _BOOM_. Paige looked up at the house and saw that it was on fire. "KYLE!" she screamed.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Jack asked.

Some of the neighbours were coming over, and one had began to call 9-1-1. Paige fought her way out of the car and began to run up to the house. Luckily, one of her neighbours saw her and grabbed her, pulling her away from the intense heat.

"Jill, get the kids out of the car," the neighbour called to his wife. He turned Paige around in his arms and let her cry into his chest. After a moment, he took her into his house across the street, his wife and teen son following with Jack and Ashley.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Andy was pulling into the driveway at Piper and Leo's house when his beeper started going off. It was the station.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"It looks like I might have to work. I'll call when we get in the house."

When the five of them walked in, they saw Leo heading up the stairs.

"Hey guys," Leo said. "Make yourselves at home. The kids are outback with Cole, and Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen. I've got to work. They just called.

Andy turned to Prue. "Which means I probably have to work, too."

"But it's our anniversary, Andy. You can't go!" Prue pleaded.

"I'm sure it won't be long. I'll call the station right now." Andy kissed Prue and went to use the phone.

"Mom, can we go play?" Alex asked.

"Sure. Take your sister with you," she said. She went to Andy and wrapped her arms around him while he was still on the phone.

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can, Morris," he said into the phone and hung up. "Prue, I have to go. There was an explosion across town."

"Oh no. Be careful, baby. I don't want this to be our last anniversary."

He turned around to face her and wrap his arms around her. "It won't be, Prue. I love you." He kissed her and left.

Leo came down the stairs and went into the kitchen to say bye to Piper, and Prue followed him.

"Some anniversary this has turned out to be," Prue said.

"Andy had to go too, did he?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Are you going to the call about the explosion?"

"Yup. I hope it's not too bad. I'd like to get home as soon as I can."

"Be careful, Leo," Piper said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Leo said.

"Dad, are you working today?" Jess asked, coming in from the backyard.

"Yeah. Just for a bit, Jessie. I'll be back soon."

"Ok. Is Aunt Paige here yet?"

"No. She should be here soon, though," Prue said.

"Ok. Then I'm gonna call Drew and do some homework."

"Ok," Piper said. "Leo, go to work! The sooner you go, the sooner you can come home."

"Ok. Bye." He kissed his wife and daughter and hugged his sisters-in-law, then left.

"Leo, wait up!" Cole said as he came in the back door. "You going to the explosion across town?"

"Yeah. Did you get called down, too?"

"Of course. My boss told me the house exploded after the owner went back inside."

"Yikes," Piper said. "You guys better get going."

Leo and Cole left to go to the explosion site while everyone else stayed at the house.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh shit!" Leo when he saw who's property it was they were pulling up to.

"I'll go talk to the neighbours. You look for Andy," Cole said.

When Leo spotted Andy, he ran over to him. "Andy, what happened?"

"I haven't found out yet," he said.

"Well, where are Kyle, Paige, and the kids?" Andy shrugged.

Cole ran over to them. "Guys, Paige and the kids are fine," he said.

"And Kyle?" Leo asked.

"He's the one that went in."

"Oh no."

"Andy, where's your car?" Cole asked.

"Down the street, why?"

"I'm going to take Paige and the kids to her sisters. She needs family right now."

"Ok. How are they?"

"The kids don't know what's going on, and Paige is in denial."

"Get her to her sisters," Leo said. "Andy, we have jobs to do."

"Yeah. What an anniversary this has turned out to be."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Phoebe? Prue, Piper?" Cole called when he walked into the manor. He was carrying Jack in one arm and had his other arm around Paige's shoulder's, while she clutched Ashley in her arms.

"Cole?" Phoebe asked, coming into the main foyer. "Oh my God." She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who he was with. She ran over to her little sister and wrapped her in a hug.

Prue and Piper came into the foyer after a few minutes. "Where are Andy and Leo?" Piper asked.

"They had to stay. I only came to bring Paige and the kids," Cole informed.

Prue and Piper walked over and Prue took Jack from Cole's arms, and he left. The four sisters stood in the foyer, holding each other, and Cole silently left.

After a few minutes, the kids started fussing. "I guess they want to go play," Piper said.

"Yeah," Paige spoke, emotionless. "I think I'm going to lay down."

"Ok, I'll walk you up there," Prue said to her baby sister.

"Thanks, Prue." The oldest and youngest sisters slowly walked up to the second floor of the old house, while Phoebe and Piper stood watching.

"I can't believe it," Piper said.

"I know. It'd be harder to believe if it were any of the other guys. Or even one of us," Phoebe said.

"Oh, Phoebe. Don't talk like that."

"Mommy?" Wyatt said as he walked into the room.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Jack is crying. He came in, sat down and started crying."

"Oh no. Let's go see him." Piper took Wyatt's hand and walked into the conservatory where all of the kids were sitting around, watching Jack. "Come here, Jack. Do you want to go see your Mommy?"

Jack nodded. "I want Daddy, too," he said through sobs.

"Oh, honey, come here. It's ok," Piper said, picking up her nephew.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

A few hours later, the men returned. Prue, Piper and Phoebe rushed to their husbands and wrapped them in tight hugs. They all stood in the foyer for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes.

"How's Paige?" Andy asked.

"We don't know. She's been upstairs since she got here," Prue said.

"What about the Jack and Ashley?" Cole asked.

"Jack went up and joined Paige shortly after they got here. I think it's starting to set in that Kyle's, well, not coming back," Phoebe said.

"And Ashley's asleep in the playpen in the conservatory," Piper said.

"Why don't you take Ashley upstairs and all of you sit with your sister for a while. We can handle everything down here," Leo suggested.

The sisters' nodded and Piper went to get her niece, then they all went up to see Paige.

She was sitting on the bed, holding Jack, when her sisters walked in with her daughter. Paige and Jack were both crying, and she stretched out one of her arms so Piper could pass Ashley to her. She held her on her lap and kissed the top of her head.

"Sweetie, can we do anything for you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, you can tell me that it was all a dream and that my husband is going to walk through that door any minute," Paige said, trying to hold her tears back, unsuccessfully.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe moved to Paige and the young children in her arms, and wrapped them in a hug, letting their tears spill.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Please review and stay tuned.**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's been forever since I updated. I'll try to get a few more chapters up before long, but I might be ending the story. I've been really busy with work and school lately, and I haven't had very many ideas of what to right in this story, or my other one, _Matchmaker_.


End file.
